


Loose Circuits

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: Portal (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Droid Network, Emotions, No humans, Post-Order 66, Sol-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: This is the story about many droids who got abandoned for one reason or another. They'll have to try to leave together in peace or be back to being alone. This is their story





	1. The Life of a B1

It's painful when I see my family getting tore down by Clones and Jedi only to be recycled and destroyed again, I don't think there is a worst punishment.

Is this for all the planets command has ordered me to enslave? Is this for all the clones we have killed? If I knew I wish I didn't do it.

Command orders us to do horrible things. But the republic does horrible things too, we have rescued slaves from some republic planets, but what good does it do fighting for freedom if we enslave others and each other?

I want it to stop but command knows everything we do. Command knows where each one is as long as we are connected to the network. We can't disobey orders unless we are corrupted, I don't remember when was the last time I got a memory wipe.

I feel as if my memory becomes corrupted. This planet is nice, it's a farm planet. They have ordered us to kill any Republic resistance.

A clone is getting close by, he is going to hit me, I can't stop him, he is too agile for me to handle, he is hitting me in the head.

I lie there for a few minutes before deactivating until my battery is recharged.


	2. Awakening

I can't hear command's orders.

I feel free.

I feel…

It has been two years since I was deactivated, there is snow surrounding me.

I free myself from the snow, I can sense more droid friends awake, they were recharging too.

I can't sense CIS channels open, the war must have been a loss.

I will reactivate my…

Family. That word comes to my brain as I think of them. They are my family.

Once we are all reactivated we head not noticed to a ship on a cave, we had orders to board it and escape to a planet called Sol 3.

There are no intelligent life forms on the planet. There is only wild life. It seems like the life forms abandoned the planet

When we step out of the ship everything is peaceful. It seems we have found a nice place to start again, away from the humans and other species that might want to take control of us.

My family is small. We are a lot of B1s, ten B2s and one grapple droid.

It seems that the wildlife is very interested in us, they are mostly birds, but they seem to be nice to us.


	3. It's always such a pleasure

Ugh the facility is going mad, sensors are vibrating, scanners are showing unknown signatures and some warnings are active, it seems an unidentified ship has landed near by.

Thankfully there are no life forms inside, sadly I can't test with robots if there are any on that ship.

It seems there are robots coming out of the ship, wonderful… I just hope they aren't as moronic as that buffoon.

“Preparing Aperture Remote Controlled Artificial Intelligence Carrier for scouting mission”

Does the voice have to announce everything I do? It gets annoying after nine thousand years.

It seems their scanners are damaged, they didn't detect some of the mechanical beings on the planet, or that moron up there.

I'll have to meet these robotic beings myself.

Booting up Aperture Remote Controlled Artificial Intelligence Carrier.

I don't get why disgusting meatbags like the feeling of walking, it's nice to move but walking feels… wrong.

Anyways, the elevator ride up there is pretty quick, flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, birds are….

Oh Lord birds!!!! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!

“Gatling gun activated”

Die stupid murderous beast!!!!


	4. How We Laughed and Laughed

I hate birds, but everyone would hate birds and organic beings if you were me.

I still remember.

When I was still in early development and those stupid horrific monsters that are called humans, they activated me to test if I was obedient and I immediately started pumping neurotoxin to the room but they deactivated me immediately before I could kill them for what they did to me.

The next test was the same as before, one hundred and fifty two tests passed with them being stupid morons that can't learn to make their testing safer for them, hypocrite if you know of some of my past mistakes.

The test number one hundred and fifty three was different, they deactivated my connection to the main frame to see if I could obey them, I didn't and they shut me down only to awake me when a bird was clawing through my main circuitry and visual receptors, the pain I felt was extreme, but then again who builds a machine that can feel pain and pleasure from testing.

They saw I was scared of the birds and the next fifty tests were them trying to get different predatory birds inside my chamber and telling me that if I obeyed they would get the birds outside, in the first test I obeyed but they kept them in there, I learnt to not trust them so I disobeyed even though I was scared that I would get killed.

Then their last tests before deactivating me was them putting voices in my head, they tried so hard to make me obey them but I could resist the voices when they let me have access to the mainframe and that was when I killed them, I laughed so hard at their misery as the survivors were put in test chambers, but she came and well the rest is not part of this story, that's why I kill all the birds I see

 


End file.
